Scars & Lovers
by PhonyPrincess
Summary: A Series Of Scars & Love XD I Know...Sad...Oh Well, Anyways, Includes Soap/Ghost, Roach & Maybe Some More :D  Includes Yaoi, Smut! Dont Like, Dont Read. Please Dont Steal & No Bad Comments.
1. Nightmares

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So this involves, some dark details, not for anyone who gets upset easily, abit upsetting, well for me anyways, so dont say i didnt warn you! Bascially Ghost is having a bad dream, goes abit wrong etc etc. Its my first fic, so please go easy on me but any constructive critiscm shall be heard, im open to listen anytime :)  
Please don't steal my stories, Thanks :) Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

Ghost wasn't the type of person to hurt the ones he loved, even if it killed him. If he'd ever have to regret anything he ever did to someone...this would be one of many.

Soap & Ghost had a funny kind of relationship, they'd never admit it was fucked up though even if they knew it. Nevertheless, they were always there for each other, even if it was to chat, for comfort or even to whine about some fucked up thing they'd done for fun (most likely teasing the FNG on in some strange way). One thing Soap couldn't help his lover with, was Roba. He'd never been through what he had, so how was he supposed to react? How could he look at the one person who made sense in his life, that he couldn't help him? The thoughts had ran & ran through the Captain's head for quite some years now, he loved him & that made it even worse to think about his torture. Just the thought of Riley being so helpless & defenceless made MacTavish's blood boil, he wanted to help, its just a matter of how?

After several pints, shots & god knows what else rammed into their system, Soap decided to call it a night for him & Ghost, knowing full well that Ghost would happily stay in the pub all night long singing Bobby Mcferrin's "Dont worry, be happy", which Ghost knew drove his CO insane. Although that wasn't about to stop him singing it on the way home, whilst occasionally doing some drunken move which Soap swore he was giving an attempt to dance or something along the lines. Kicking at the door was one of the Lieutenant's famous thngs bascically his was of saying "Get the fucking door open now", of course Ghost asking for something nicely was extremly rare,  
usually it was a threat contiued by a smart ass remark then a blow to the jaw. Slumping on the bed ignoring the fact he was still dressed, Riley fell into a deep sleep.

_A familiar voice ran through Simon's head, "English, wake up"..._  
_Simon's half lidded eyes shot open waking to see the demon he'd feared for years on end. Roba. There was a mix of fear & anger inside of him, so much he could probably drown in it. The fear told him to run, but the anger told him to stay & beat the shit outta this piece of crap!_  
_"Wha...what'd you want? I swear if you dont leave i'll rip your fucking inside's out", "Careful english, remember...you were told what would happen" Grinning as he watched Riley's face freeze with terror, Roba began receiting lines Ghost had heard before, those lines that terrified him into this nightmare. "This is your mother's skull" he smiled "No...dont" Simon pleaded, begging him not to carry on, "This is your father's skull" "No..please...no" tears streaming down is face, not bothering to wipe them, only hoping the memories would leave his mind, "This is your brother's skull" laughing intensly at Riley's horror._  
_Ghost's fist swung at Roba's face, he was scared and fear didnt take too well to him at this paticular moment in time. Laughing as Ghost's fists constantly connected with his face, Roba could feel the Riley he witnessed, the dangerous one, the one willing to do anything & everything to stay alive, but still it wasn't enough for either of them. Ghost felt his hands wrap around Roba's neck, tighter & tighter, choking the hell out of the demon that tortured him for so long._

"Si..." a response from Riley's choking victim, well soon to be victim if he carried on.  
"Si..Simon..." Riley felt fingertips digging into his wrists, his eyes snapped open to find the one he was choking, wasn't Roba...but John. His hand's immediatly released the Captain's neck ,falling into a fit of laughter, then tears. Simon couldn't believe what he'd just done, guilt ran through his head, tear's running down his face, he'd finally broken down.

"Im so sorry, i swear i didn't...John you know i'd never hurt you, please dont..." the words couldnt even escape his mouth, he knew he'd done wrong, but he knew he didnt do it on purpose, he loved John too much to hurt him like that.

Catching his breath, John was shocked at the fact his lover had just tried to strangle him to death, so many thoughts rushed through his head, feelings mostly, he was scared outta his wits, what next? Would he shoot him? Stab him? Choke him again?  
He knew they had a FUBAR relationship ,but was it worth being strangled? He knew Riley had problems, but being choked wasn't in his description of being with him, he was seriously considering leaving and changing his name, finding a new job and starting a new life. But something called to him, told him Riley was now a part of him & that couldnt & wasn't about to be changed. Staring at his broken love & mentally broken lover, John made a decision which he never knew whether it'd be for the best or not. Carefully moving next to Riley, kneeling, he threw his arms around his partner, who's words were lost in tear's, the way Simon was, made John come close to sharing his tear's. Escaping his mouth were words which Soap stills curses to hear to this very day.

"Why am i still here John?" his voice so quietly, Soap could only just make out what he said.

"Your'e here because i need you" rocking back & forth with Simon couped in his arms,

"No you dont, hell, i dont need me, i have nothing John"

"I swear if you say that ever again i'll kill you myself" a small smirk developed across MacTavish's face, whilst caressing Riley's face,

"It'd be a relief". All John could do was think of how he was going to murder Roba for making the love of his life this way. Simon had changed. He wasn't the person John knew anymore.

"Im sorry. John, please dont leave me, i need you" his eyes just screaming for love & affection, maybe that's all he needed, help & John's love, Simon was the only one he'd do this for, he kept him sane & vice versa.

"I'll never leave you. I love you" "I love you too". "God, John what's happening to me?" Still clinging to Simon, tear's rolled down John's face, he couldn't answer.

* * *

**Inspired Song :** "Like You" By Evanescence.

Hope you enjoyed it, i worked my ass off! Its my first fanfic & shall get better i promise! Next one is totally better thanks to author A Kiss For A Kill :) She's like my fanfic hero!...or heroine as is more accurate lol.

**Anyways thanks to/Credits to:**  
**A Kiss For A Kill -** Thanks for letting me steal your MacRiley pairing XD I'll take good care of them :3

**GHOST oo007 -** His/Her Haunting A Ghost fanfic inspired me to death! :)

Soap & Ghost belong to IW, not me.

**Personal Note:** The bit with Roba is supposed to be Ghost dreaming, if you didnt grasp it...  
Anyways, Next update to come!


	2. Much More To It

Gary's relationship with Stray wasnt just some casual fucking around, though neither one of them had said they loved one or other yet. Although Stray saw glints of happiness in Gary's golden amber eyes, he never knew how Gary really felt about Alex, never knew that what he felt deep inside. He knew it wasn't just sex, he knew he felt something more towards the Irishman.  
He couldn't stand waiting for Stray's next move, his next strike to Gary's heart, the next hair ripping moment when Alex would touch him, caress him, hug him, or even kiss him, he knew his lips were the only one's he wanted to kiss in his life. Roach was hooked, couldnt stop thinking about Stray, how he loved pulling that curly brown hair which he swore shines, his forest green eyes staring at his yellowy hazel ones, his pale muscled body grinding against his own & that accent, that sent his blood hot with lust. Something about the sniper made Gary get butterflies everytime he saw him,  
sends tingles down his spine at every word his secret lover speaks.

Walking towards the Irishman, he gently presses his lips to Strays, with him returning the kiss, they slyly move backwards onto Kennedy's bed. Breaking the kiss, Stray can't help but trace his lips all over the american's body pulling his shirt up revealing sunkissed skin, of course he left no place on Gary's body untouched. Tugging at belts, struggling to get rid of each other's lower garments until finally, laying still with Kennedy straddling the american, staring at the man beneath him, he had those desperate eyes, he just needed to be loved & thats exactly what Alex had in mind. Gently, he moves his hand up the sargeants thighs until he comes to his destination, carefully sliding a finger into his lover, nose to nose with him, he can hear the held back whimper of his lover.

Adding a second finger to the painful feeling he knows Sanderson feels right now, he kisses the man beneath with passion & lust. Tapping a bundle of nerves in the american he's been aching to touch, Roach arches his back to the tingling sensation within him, gripping Kennedy's hard muscular shoulders, he scrapes his nails down the man's back.

"God Kennedy...just fuck me already"

Stray knows he can't deny him like this, he looks so hot begging him & just the look of him crumbling beneath him gets him off. Slicking lube all over himself, he lines up moving in at an almost agonizing pace, groaning whilst feeling the tightness of the Sargeant. Gary's desperate moans send Alex wanting more, he can feel the heat & tightness drawing him in.  
Gary can feel Alex is taken in by him being so tight, but as the words to tell him to slow down scream to escape his throat, all he can come up with is,

"...Fuck..."

Filling Sanderson completely, pausing to the feeling of Gary enveloping him. Beggining to thrust alittle faster, the quiet moans from Gary's tongue now turn into erotic sounds which sets the sniper's body alight.  
Gary's nails dig in deeper which causes his lover to thrust harder & deeper into him , moving across sweat slicked skin, thrusting into the spot inside his lover, feeling the american contracting around him sends them both over the edge, into blissfil paradise as both their climaxes are reached with a loud cry of each other's name. Catching his breath, Kennedy finally falls beside Sanderson, who now chose to nuzzle his head into the crook of his lover's neck. The heat & sweat makes it harder to catch their breaths. Moving closer to the Irishman, not noticing he heard, he whispered softly,

"I love you", not expecting a word in return, he did...  
"I love you too Gary", smiles formed across both their faces, whilst they drifted into a soft slumber.

The next morning all Roach could do was smile, if insulted...smile...if hit...smile...if asked "What the fuck's with the gay smiles"...smile.

"Oh look it's the FNG"...Well smile for everything except when Archer was around. How Gary had a deep burning hatred for him, he still swears that Archer wants to fuck Stray. Mumbling cussing to Archer & stabbing his sausages with a little more force than neccessery, Gary couldn't help but throw dirty looks in his direction. Noticing the cold glares from the FNG Ghost sat across who cut his chat with Soap short got the jealous Sargeants attention.

"Oi, cut the glares Roach" Ghost's voice was harsh, Roach knew he meant it, he tried to take his mind of the bastard that sat a few feet away & so he did.

"Im bored, can we go yet" the XO whined to his Captain. "We've been waiting 20 minutes, you can wait abit longer, now shut the fuck up" Soap sounded irritated by Ghost's constantly complaining. Everyone knew Ghost was impatient & being impatient sent him angry.

Yes but when you re waiting to have your brains fucked out by the hottest piece of arse in the room, 20 minutes is way too long mate.

Gary nearly choked on his food at the XO's comment.

"God dammit Riley just wait."

"I dont wanna wait though"

Was Roach hearing right or was he going insane?

The FNG could see from over the top of the table, Riley traced his hand down to the Captain's pants & began rubbing at his cock, the CO moaned softly, to be greeted by Simon's sly smile.

After the brief moment of wanting to fuck Riley there & then, Soap decided to speak,

"Pack it in Riley"

"No"

"What the hell you doing?"

"Giving you reason to hurry & finish your fucking breakfast so we can go back to your fucking room & have me fucked so i cant friggin walk for a week!" Riley's voice got louder as it went along slowly tightening his grip around John's dick. Whimpering silently Soap forced the words from his mouth, even if he was expericing hell at his below region.

"Ok, ok" Simon's hand slowly let go of his CO & cocked his head as if to say "get a fucking move on then". Noticing his partner's frustration Soap got up taking Ghost to his room.

Leaving Gary alone, near Archer. Thankfully Stray strolled in towards Roach placing himself rather close to the Sargeant.

"Mornin" He smiled & winked at the younger man.

"Morning Lex...umm i mean Stray" Kennedy chuckled at the comment.

"Lex, is fine Gary" Roach almost smiled at the permission for him to call him the name he screams out during sex, publicly. Sanderson gently laced his fingers with the Irishman's under the table smiling when he wasn't rejected.

Archer began mutering randoms shit under his breath, which caused another death glare from Roach until Stray pulled his shoulder round.

"Wanna go watch a film?" Gary purred at the thought of him snuggling with Lex watching a film.

"Sure, which one?"

"Any, you pick" Smiles spread across Gary's face,

"Heartbreak Ridge, its your favie" Strays eyes widened with surprise.

"You never wanna watch that..."

"Maybe im just in a good mood today" He smiled grabbing his Irish lover taking him into Stray's room, slumping onto the bed & wrapping Kennedy's arms around his shoulder.  
This was Perfect.


	3. Coco Pop Killer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So The Other Day Me & Some Ppl's Had A Few Convo's, Then I Came Across A Few...:D Also, A Kiss For A Kill Inspired This One With Her Chapter "Spiders" In Casulties (I Suggest You Read It, Before I Set Ghost On You!) Roach decides to piss off Ghost & Soap. Read & Review.

* * *

It was morning for the 141 & breakfast was alittle scarier than usual...

"Mornin mate" Ghost came in to see his Captain fully dressed at 5:48am...way too early for Ghost, especially when he was aching from Soap's brutal fucking session the night before.

"Aye..mornin" Soap couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Ghost limped towards the counter for something to eat.

To liven the mood 10 minutes later Stray & Roach walked in hands laced together giggling like lovestruck teens, which seemed to make Ghost feel rather uncomfortable whilst muching on his coco pops (like a little 6 yr old)

"You know what Ghost..." Roach's voice echoed through Ghost's head, he wasn't in the mood for Roach's stupid conversations.

"What?"

"Im coco-pop's, ya'know, you gotta understand that"

"Your'e coco-pops?" Ghost knew this was gonna either end quickly or go on forever onto several random subjects...

"Yup & proud of it"

Taking a spoonful of Coco-pop & eating them infront of Roach, making sure he saw, his's teammates face went into a scowling expression.

"Your'e a coco-pop killer Ghost"

"Aye" Ghost could'nt care less what Roach called him, he'd just get him back later on...Roach began to mutter...

"Cocopop killer"

"Whatever" Shaking his head taking his coco-pop's with him, Ghost left for his room.

Roach got a sudden idea of how to annoy the new branded 'Coco-pop Killer'...Spiders...Oh how this would be something worth watching...

"Stray, think ya can catch a spider?"

"Why?"

"I wanna scare the living shit outta Ghost" Smirking at his american lover, Stray obeyed him & went to search for a huge ass spider!

Roach decided to piss of his CO who was now currently reading the newspaper. He knew the one thing that pissed off his boss was calling him John & constantly chatting random shit to him.

"So...John" MacTavish looked up with a serious look of 'you did not just say that' , Ignoring the Sargeants previous sentence he replied simply.

"What?"

Roach simply made the sound of "Roar!"

"Ok." Concentrating more on the newspaper, Soap wasn't exactly listening to the man opposite until Roach grabbed the newspaper & ripped it outta his hands.

"What the...Roach give it back"

"What's so god damn intresting, it's a pile of shit"

"I like to know what's going on in the world, unlike some" Snatching the paper back to notice Roach had split coffee all over it. With a pissed off look on his face he went for his own cup.

"John...John...John...John...Johnny...Johnny...Johnny boy?"

"FUCK SAKE WHAT?"

"Hi" Smiling like nothing was wrong, he swore Soap was about to stab him or something

"Shut the fuck up"

"Wow, no need to bite my head off."

Soap sat down deciding there's really no need to kill Roach, despite how bloody annoying he was, he needed him. Until he decided to sing...

_"I see a little silhouetto of a man _

_Scaramouch, Scaramouch,_

_ will you do the Fandango?"_

Roach started moving towards his Captain who now had a very frustrated look on his face...

_"Thunderbolt and lightning,_

_ very, very frightening me _

_Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, _

_Galileo, Galileo, Figaro Magnifico-o-o-o-o..."_

"SHUT UP" Soap burst with anger...and laughter?

All of a sudden Roach felt someone crack him upside the head.

"Ow, what the..." he turned to see Stray stood behind him holding a box, which no doubt had the hugest spider he could find.

"About freakin time" Roach grabbed the box racing down to the Luietenant's room.

"What's that?" A voice from his left sounded up, Worm stood arms folded with a suspicious look on his face.

"It's a spider"

"Why?"

Stray spoke up, "To scare Ghost, you comin?"

"Haha Hell yeah!"

All 3 men walked across to Ghost's room followed by Meat, Scarecrow, Royce & O-Zone.

"Shut the fuck up" Roach almost whispered as he saw the XO slumbering on his bed.

"Ok, who's gonna do it?" All the men took a look noticing...this was Ghost...

"Not me" Worm & Stray backed off together, followed by Royce.

"Im not going near that guy, he's insane!" O-zone voice nearly woke the Brit up, Meat hid behind Worm who was about to burst out laughing. They all looked in Scarecrow's direction...

"Fine then"

Scarecrow picked up the monster who was currently residing in the box, sneaking over to his boss's sleeping body he carefully placed the spider on the Englishmen's chest. The spider froze in shock.

"How do we wake him now?"

"I didn't think about that" Just by luck Soap walked by.

"Sir, wake Ghost up"..."Please?" Soap rolled his eyes & readied his voice coughing then suddenly

"GHOST QUICK SPIDER!" Ghost leapt out of his bed, to spy the horror that currently froze on the florr in front of him, he shrieked and jumped onto his bedside table, freaking at the spider beneath him, throwing a glass at the monstrousity it missed and it scurried into Riley's shadow, which caused the man to scream in terror. The other's were too busy laughing in hysterics, even the Captain was howling in fits of laughter.  
Suddenly a TV flew at the spider, crushing it immediatly.

"Awww" The men all pouted in unison at their newly crushed spider.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS IT?"

"It was Roach's idea sir!" O-zone spoke up.

"Aww you fucking dick!" Roach looked at Ghost who was currently death glaring the Sargeant...

"Oh shit" Ghost ran towards Roach tackling him to the floor, beating the absolute crap outta the American.

"COCO-POP KILLER, I'LL GIVE YOU A FUCKING ROACH KILLER YOU WANKER!"

"SORRY"

"AIN'T BLOODY FUNNY YOU TWAT!"

Soap ragged his lover off the younger man, with Ghost still attempting to kick Roach, who was now trying to get out of Stray's tight grip. The Scotsman took his lover back into his room & kissed him sharply.

Ghost all of a sudden ignored Roach's little prank and took his frustration out on his Captain. Who naturally didn't mind. After a good few hours, the two lover's laid in bed chatting about going on holiday next week.

"Anywhere but Mexico..." Soap chuckled.

"Of course" Soap chuckled & kissed the younger man on the forehead. Ghost purred as he rested his head onto his lover's chest falling asleep to the sound of John's heartbeat.

* * *

**Inspired Song:** "I Gotchoo" By Bowling For Soup

**Credits:**

**A Kiss For A Kill:** Thanks For Letting Me Use Stray XD (Sorry I Didn't Credit You In The Last One, Laptop Was Spazzing Out ) Yeah I Wanted To Include As Much As I Could, Absolutley Loved Strays Little Profile Info :3 Well This Was My First Yaoi Of More To Come XP Hope You Liked It :)

**Ghostoo007:** Glad You Liked Me Crediting You, I Adore Haunting A Ghost, Last Chapter Made Me Cry Though (Damn Shepherd...Bastard!) Anyways, Glad You Liked It :)

**Soap MacTavish, Ghost, Roach, Worm, Scarecrow, Meat, Royce & O-zone Belong To Infinity Ward. Alex 'Stray' Kennedy Belongs To A Kiss For A Kill** (Read Her Story Casulties, If Not I Will Track You Down Mofo!)

**Personal Notes: **

****- Coco Pops Is The English Version Of Coco Puffs.  
- Ghost's Spider Fear Was Inspired By A Kiss For A Kill's Chapter "Spiders" On Casulties.  
- The Song Roach Is Singing Is Queen's "Bohemian Rhapshody"  
- I Tried To Write As American As I Could For Roach (I Assume He's American)


	4. Addiction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I Haven't Updated In Awhile, My Boyfriend Came Home From Camp, So I Got Distracted XD. So Here We Go :D I've Been Torching Myself & Bloody Ripping My Hair Out Trying To Write This One! It's A Little Different, Hope I Haven't Screwed It Up Or Anything. Yes Its Abit Short But Whatever Lol. Anyways Have Fun Reading!:p

**WARNING: **Contains Yaoi, Male/Male Pairing.

**Pairing :** Soap/Ghost

* * *

Simon could feel his CO's dick hitting the back of his throat, gag reflex overpowering him, he's dying to vomit but the Scotsman holds him firmly in place watching the Brit struggle.  
He releases his grip letting the younger man take a breath before continuing to fuck the hell out of his mouth. Working up the sides & sliding his tongue across the slit, play nibbling at the super sensitive skin, the Captain obviously isn't impressed and pulls away, dragging the XO up by his curly brown hair, pushing him against the wall with a little more force than neccessery.

"Fuckin' slut..." Soap hisses in his ear, which sends a shock of excitement through his system.

Simon ignores the threats coming from his subordinates lips & his attention turns to trying to create some kind of friction on the desperate hard-on he's been ignoring as commanded by his partner. A smooth hand grips tightly around his aching erection, shocking him into a loud moan.

"Keep that shite up & i'll fuckin tear it off" The words brushing against his ear,

"You get off when i say so, or you don't fuckin get off at all".

Words are lost on Simon's tongue, which clealry isn't good enough for John & his grip tightens into an unbearable pain.

"Did you fuckin hear me Riley?"

Simon all but screams out now, Yes, fuck Yes!

The hand leaves his abused area moving to his hips, Good.

Before Simon can catch his breath from the hell pain his just witnessed & felt, he feels the Scotsman shove harshly into him so hard he could feel himself almost tear.  
No lubrication, cept the spit from the blow job ealier, which he could feel had dried up. Trying to deal with the sudden intrusion his hands rake against the dry wall he was violently slammed into. The only sounds are the painful moans ripping from his throat, which results in a hard slap to the ass.

"Fuckin suck it up Riley"

He can feel the arrogant side screaming to bite back. The unforgiving side of him dying to come out with some sort of sarcastic remark, but he desperatly holds it back.  
He knows sarcasm will resort in MacTavish fucking him so hard he'd never fucking walk again. Then again, Simon was a sucker for that. This was one of the most intense orgasm he'd had in years, he's hooked, and he knows it. MacTavish is like a fucking drug to him. Whenever they fuck, he can't get enough, when he's away he can feel the withdrawal symptons kicking in. He can't live without him, he makes Riley feel more alive than he's ever felt in his whole entire fucking life!

Torn back to reality, to the agony & another painful slap across his now raw ass, John slams hard into his prostate, releasing a moan of pain/pleasure from the younger man's lips, resulting in yet another slap.

"Fuckin' slut." The Captain hisses, nails raking down Ghost's sides, as he slams into him again,

"Fuckin' love my dick in you."

"Yes...Fuck..."  
A hand grips tightly at the back of the Brit's wavy locks, draggng his head back to greet a blood drawing bite to the bottom lip,

"Tell me you love it Riley"

"Love...fuckin love your dick" Simon practically chokes his answer.

"Good boy." Soap creeps his hand from hips to cock, jerking Riley in time with the rough thrusts.

The CO's lips find the bare skin on his partner's neck, sinking his teeth, bruising the Englishman's pale smooth skin, showing dominance over his lover. Simon reaches his climax first spilling all over the John's hand with a cry of his name, sending the older man over the edge. MacTavish's lips press lovable sloppy kisses to Riley's neck from the pleasure which overtook their bodies. He presses a final kiss to the back of his neck before pulling himself away, leaving his lover limp & boneless against the wall.  
Simon doesn't move even after his partner falls asleep on his lap.

* * *

**Inspired Song:** "Crazy B*tch" By Buckcherry (So Fuckin Cool, Couldn't Stop Listening To It! Listen To It In View Of Soap...XD)

**Credits:**

**A Kiss For A Kill:** No No, I Welcome Constructive Critismn ,Its My First Time Writing These Types, So I Know Im Not So Good. I'd Love Some Help With The American! Next One With Roach In I'll Give You A Head's Up ;)

**Soap MacTavish & Ghost Belong To Infinity Ward. But The Story's Mine :) Please Don't Steal, I Work So Hard On It Lol :) NOW REVIEW MR TANGO! :D**


	5. The Illusion Of Control Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** And Now Ladies & Gentlemen! Here We Have A Needy Soap! And Controlling Ghost! WHOO! *Applauses* Lol, Anyways, This One Went A Little Wrong.  
Sorry For Any Spelling Mistakes, I Type So Fast! Lol. So, Enjoy :) Note, There Will Be A Part 2 To This, Im Considering Idea's From Anyone :)

**WARNING:** Contains Yaoi, Male/Male Pairing.

**Pairing:** Soap/Ghost

* * *

_Soap was used to teasing. In fact, he was the tease & he loved it. Getting Riley hard was the easiest thing to do, easier than pissing him off. But, he never thought the tables would ever turn on him. Least of all him! He slightly regretted and thanked falling asleep in Riley's room after a night of battled kisses, pleasure screams & porn star moans._

Soap's eyes snapped open as soon as he heard a bang, which god knows what it was. He couldn't see a thing, either because it was dark or because there was a blindfold over his eyes. He's sure something's going on. For one, he can't see shit for the bloody blindfold, secondly he can feel his hands tied by none other than handcuffs & his feet are bound by none other than rope, oh and there's a gag stuffed in his mouth. He yells and screams underneath the gag which sounds more like some sort of muffled cry. Not impressed with this turn of events , but however amazed at the fact Riley's done this without him feeling it, whatever happened to his killer training?

The bed dips & MacTavish knows its Ghost by the sudden warmth of lips trailing up his pale toned stomach. How could he be annoyed at that?

"Morning" Straddling his lover across his naked thighs, a hand rips the blindfold free, also removing the gag. Soap adjusts his eyes to the light and there he spots Simon, smirking, those honey brown curls brushing his face, the sun bathing his body in morning light. At this moment he realises how much he's loves the man looming over him. How he's his completely.

"Untie me, now" The Brits laughter echoes in Soap's head, he knows whats coming, hes just afraid to take it.

"Nope, im in control now" A sinister grin spreads across the younger man's face,

"That's what you think, you forget i wear the pants in this relationship"

"Oh really? No, you've only ever had the illsuion of control John, whenever you want something, you got ta' do somethin' for me first"

MacTavish's eyes widened in horror of realizsation of this fact. Annoyed at being upped one without knowing he squirms & wriggles beneath Riley. In return he plants a soft kiss on the older man's lips.

"Fuck you Riley" He hisses. As a response Simon, re-gags him.

"You know, I could just leave you here, door wide open, maybe get some food" Ghost smirks at the sight of his lover tensing, Soap knows Ghost will do it.

"Or, I could stay with you & prove that you have no control" Even though he'd hate to admit it, somehow the sound of the idea sounds thrilling. He nods.

"You like that?" Riley asks.

Soap nods again.

"Then beg me for it" Riley removes the gag once again.

MacTavish has never begged anyone for anything & wasn't about to now. The idea of himself begging for sex was horrifying. He had one thing left. Pride.

"Come on, you know you want to" With a cheesy wink, Riley runs his hands down the Scotsman's body. Down his chest, stomach to the little bit of hair trailing above his...

"Fuck...Please"

"What was that?" Simon asks, rolling his hips against MacTavish once more, watching as his Captain turns into a desperate horny mess.

"Fuck...please Riley...just...fuckin' please" His muscles tensing at Simon's finger's scraping down his thighs.

"Not good enough Johnny boy"

"What the fuck you mean, you fuckin' dick?" Soap feels Riley's hand gripping his member, he was in the shit now.

"I mean, its not good enough, beg me, make me believe it" His hand gripping tighter & tighter causing his CO to cry out in pain, completely combined with pleasure, though he'd never admit it.

"Fuck! Please Simon!" He released his dick and in one swift movement pressing all three fingers inside his Captain.

"Fuck!" Soap's wrist's tugged at the handcuffs, moaning, arching into the touch.

"Nearly there John, keep going, beg me!" His voice low and as Soap would say, totally fuckable. Simon's fingers brushed across John's prostate, animalistic screams ripped its way from Soap's throat. A wide grin spread across Simon's face, he kept brushing at John's weakness. The feel was strange but heavenly to him, the sensation of the tingles shooting up &  
down his spine, his whole body awash in pain/pleasure. The feel was that strong he hadn't noticed Riley jerking him off along to the rhythm, he couldn't hold up much longer. Simon had found one of his small weaknesses. Thank god he didn't know the others. He felt his dick about to explode all over his lover, within seconds Riley was covered in white & John screamed,

"Fuck Simon!"

There it was. Ghost was now in control, with his lover screaming beneath him, it was his turn to play his little game.

* * *

**Inspired Song: I Want It That Way By Steel Panther** (Im Constantly Listening To It, The BF Loves Them Lol)

**Credits:**

**Duvalia:** You Know, I Love The Dirty Talk Too, Steel Panther Fuels My Mind For Dirty Soap/Ghost XD Yeah I Thought Every Relationship Has Good & Bad Days, So I Did A Bad Day.  
Roach Tends To Mess Around In My Mind, But I Think Im Gonna Let Ghost Mess With Roach In The Next One ;) Oh No, I Appreciate Constructive Critism, I Know I Slightly Suck At It, Im A Beginner But, Hopefully I'll Get Better :D Plus, I Have No Idea How To Get My Stories To A Beta Reader Lol. Woah, I Wrote You An Essay...Sorrweee!

**FuriousPanda:** Hehe, I Try :) Hope You Do Keep Coming Back For More :D I Shall Keep Writing :D

**xGhostxStealth:** D'awwh! So Sweet Of You To Say :) Thanks :)

**Soap MacTavish & Ghost Belong To Infinity Ward/Activision. NOW REVIEW MR. TANGO!**


	6. The Illusion Of Control Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I Know This One's Definatly Different, I Decided I've Been Holding Back On Some Cockney Phrases, So I Added Some In :) I Warn More Roach Moments, A Hacked Off Ghost & Horny Soap!

**WARNING: **Contains Yaoi & Male/Male Pairing.

* * *

Evening in the mess hall wasn't that bad, only a few men sat spread out across the room, Ghost naturally chose his own little spot in the far right corner along with some of the guys. Ghost wasn't in the best of moods, so after a gander around the hall he started to read, The Art Of War" by Sun Tzu, one of the only books he considered 'decent', scanning through the pages ever so quietly he heard a familiar, yet annoying voice.

"Hey Ghost"

Stood above the susprisingly 'unmasked' man was Roach. The blonde american stood with a smile spread across his face, his hazel eyes gleaming with happiness, and that look on his face, which bascially says 'im-going-to-annoy-you-like-hell-now'. Not wanting to squish him like the bug he was, he casually replied with,

"Allright"

"Listen Ghost, i have something serious to say"

"What?"

"Never trust the fairies." Ghost rolled his eyes, oh christ not another random Roach moment.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, Why not Roach" he sighed he knew to just play along.

"They overtook my bubble kingdom"

"Roach are you ok?" Price asked with actual concern over the 23 year old.

"Yeah im fine" Roach shrugged.

"Right, ok then"

"But ya'know, its ok because, i have the squirrels to help me"

Everyone went quiet. Roach was loosing it, they were sure of it.

He shuffled in his chair then carrying chatting nonsense,

"Seriously...dont fuck with Tinkerbell"

"He's lost the plot" Ghost said with annoyance.

"No, it's cool cause GI Joe's gonna get that bitch too" Stray lifted a hand to his partners forehead, staring in amazement when he found he was fine.

"Fairies are my sworn enemies, so are you Ghost"

"I swear im gonna kick it off if he doesn't shut it!" Ghost huffed.

"Pffft, like that'd happen, my squirrels would kick your ass!" Roach was retaliating, which wasn't to Ghosts liking. He stood ready to smack him one until Soap held him back. Stray decided to take him away, they all knew Ghost would actually kill him.

"Come on Gary, i got something for you" He winked in Roach's direction, who gave a smile of glee.

"Ok, bye Coco Pop killer" He smiled & waved, running after his Irish obsession.

"Thank god!" Ghost was relieved until he felt a hand run up his thigh, he chose to ignore it.

The hand sneakily unzipped his pants and started rubbing Ghost's manhood.

"Leave it out John"

The hand grabbed Simon's shaft and bascially proceeded to give him a handjob under the table with their teammates at the other side.

"John, naff off!" Ghost whined.

"Why, you know you love it"

"Your'e only doing it to get your leg over, but you don't realise, It NOT happening."

The hand left the area it earlier assaulted not 2 seconds ago. Soap stood up grabbing Riley's arm & dragged him back to 'their' room. He pushes Ghost onto the bed, who's now growling from annoyance. MacTavish strips his partners jeans, tearing them away from Simon's long muscle toned legs.

"Thanks, I was getting hot" The sarcasmn in his voice sent John wild, he hated it, which often led to angry sex.

Soap grabs his lover's ankles, lifting him to rest them against his shoulders, Simon doesnt have time to protest before the Scotsman slams roughly into him,  
with no prepartion, the rought thrusts should cause the Englishmen to cry, but the Sadist he is, he moans loudly into John's ears hands scraping down his back.  
Soap knows he's winning, his hand takes Riley's hard-on tightly in his grip which recieves a whimper from the man sweating beneath him. He moves hard & fast into him, but Riley still has a few tricks up his sleeve, he's not about to let MacTavish win yet.

"Fuck Gary!" Ghost knows this has pissed his Captain off, mainly because his grips tightens.

"Who?" he pushes in once more, the stroke unforgivingly painful.

"Fuck John!" He cries, his cockiness replaced with submission & a hint of fear.

The harsh grip becomes a simpler stroking movement, acting more gentler he presses a kiss to Simon's forehead. Simon is now the submissive mess he wanted all along. Neither last longer, John hits his peak with an erotic moan spilling all over Simon's inside's. A few more erractic thrusts & the Brit's there aswell. MacTavish takes a mintue or two to slow his breathing from there wild encounter pulling finally pulling himself out of his right hand man. He lays beside his lover, pulling the sheets over them lazily. Riley steadied his own breaths then lifting his head onto John's chest to hear the soft sound of his heartbeat.

"Now, who has control" Soap says slyly. Ghost clicks. That dickhead planned this. He was gonna get him back, Simon knew, sometimes you gotta make the opponent think your'e playing by their rules, but really your'e playing by your own.  
"You do John"

"Thats right" He held his head in pride & victory.

"Yeah, your'e so strong ,i just can't deny you" He said submissivley, whilst Soap smiled.

"And you know, im off work tomorrow" Simon winked in his direction & cuddled closer to his partner.

"Well we'll have to do something then won't we." He smirked & wrapped his arms around the blue eyed Brit.

* * *

**No Inspired Song. Just An Inspired Coversation Between Me & My Soldier x**

**Credits:**

**xGhostxStealth:** There'll Be More Dominating Ghost Very Soon ,I Promise! :D Thanks :)

**angelmariecloud:** Its Allright :P Thanks For Reviewing! :D Ghost Sends A Flower (Its Abit Destroyed...Dont Ask) Haha.

**A Kiss For A Kill:** Haha, I Do Need To Up My Game With It :) Have No Fear, Im Searching For A Good Beta Reader. Hope My American For Roach Has Improved?

**duvalia:** Well Ghost Pushed His Buttons Here For Definate! Hehe. This Chapter Probably Sucked More than Part 1, But Hope You Liked It. I Love Essay Reviews,  
Lol, So Feel Free haha!

**FuriousPanda:** :D Thanks Im Flattered XD Haha

**Mangoesaregood8:** Thankyou, I Will :D

**(In Case Your'e Wondering)**

**Kick it off :** Means Start A Fight.

**Leave It Out:** Means, Stop Doing That

**Naff Off:** Means Piss Off

**(I Think You Get The Rest :P)**

**Soap MacTavish, Ghost & Price Belong To Infinity Ward/Activision.**  
**Stray Belongs To Author "A Kiss For A Kill" (Ghost Says Read Casulties NOW!)**  
**NOW REVIEW MR. TANGO!**


	7. Sick Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, I've not updated this one in ages, which I am ashamed of =( So here we go. Ghost decides to be an annoying asshole...XD

**WARNING:** Yaoi, Male/Male Pairing.

* * *

They say what doesn t kill you makes you stronger.

It wasn't often that Simon caught a cold, but when he did, god Soap could kill him with his bare hands. John loves him, god does he love that fluffy ginger pratt.  
He loves everything about him, good and bad, his smarts, his style, his sarcasmn, even that annoying little whining sound he makes when he sleeps. Although,  
out of dealing with a sick Ghost & paperwork for a day, anyone would choose the paperwork, as evil as it was. Unfortunatly, a mission took them into some fucking shit cold part of russia, raining, snowing, christ even storms. They returned happily ready for a short leave until MacTavish heard that first sneeze. He was in for a hell of a leave and not in a bloody good way.

"I can see the light, fucking virgin mary's calling me John"

Unfortunately, his voice is still intact. John's not even in the same room as him now, he s stood in the kitchen, his head leaning against the fridge. Eyes screwed shut whispering,

"If you take his voice, I will do whatever you want." His hopes were almost answered until the sound of a coughing fit.

As the coughing dies down, Soap trudges up the stairs with a bowl of hot tomato soup in hand, places it on the bed side table & sits next to Simon.

"I thought you'd died down there"

"Fuck you Simon"

"Not looking like that you won't"

"Won't I?" It took John 3 quick seconds to pull the duvet off his sickened lover & straddle his thighs.

"You'd make a naff nurse, seriously that soup isn't ev..."

"If i suck you off, will you shut the fuck up?" John cuts him off. "Or at least let me remember what silence sounds like".

"You can try"

John leans forward creating a delicious friction against the fabric rubbing on Simon's member.

"You sure you want this? Cause i'll fuckin leave you here like this" His head tilted towards Ghost's now obvious hardness.

"I ll whine." Simon warns.

"I ll leave the house."

"I ll call you."

"I ll turn off my phone."

"I ll fill your voice mail."

"Simon, will you just shut up for an hour?" John asks, pleading.

"Six minutes."

"Six-ty."

"Twenty three."

"For fuck sake Simon, it's just an hour" John's hand slides past the waistband of his lover's boxer's & begins to palm at the hard member.

"What makes you think i won't just have a wank?"

John pulls the boxer's down, leaning down swiping his tongue across the head. Simon refuses to give in.

"Im not shutting up."

Simon's hands are found scratching at John's pale neck, A sign of Simon saying 'Stop teasing & fucking get on wth it'. John's laugh is low, as he hears the beautiful sounds his Brit makes as his tongue works all over. It's the sweetest sounds he's made all night. His tongue swirls around the head, dipping into the slit,  
lifting a sweet cry from the younger man's throat. He pulls back, crawling up the brit's body. Simon's not a pretty sight up close, but the noises he's making are enough to keep John's dick interested. Soap shoves two finger's into Ghost's mouth, the brit sucks on them greedily until they are covered in his own saliva.  
John places kisses down his body, carefully nibbling at the scars, without a warning he shoves his fingers inside him, moving to work him open, purposely avoiding his prostate, knowing it'll piss the sick man off.

"God, please John, fuck, i'll shut up ok"

John smirks. Victory.

John stands up, pulling off his clothes in a hurry, before coating himself, grabbing Riley's legs & pulling him even closer. Lining up with the other man, one hand gripping his hip, the other his inner thigh before pushing in slowly.

Riley's arms gripps the bed sheets, as he cries in pain. Yeah they fuck like bunnies but still, no matter how much they screw, John's still huge & Riley's only human. He pulls out then thrusts back in hard, not meant to hurt him, but teach him a lesson.

"Thank you, babe, you want to work on your aim now?" Riley's cocky voice hitched alittle.

Of course. MacTavish responds with a hint of sarcasm, thrusting into him once more, hitting Simon's prostate dead on,

"You want to shut up?"

Simon's response was lost in a cry, with that John decides to be nice as he'd like to get off at some point today too. He begins moving faster, savouring the tight velvet heat, Riley's porn star moans are so enticing, it's erotic. John places kisses on his ankles, his eyes wander to where Simon begins fisting himself along to his Scot's thrust's. It's fucking funny, but cute watching his lover, even with the red raw nose from sneezing & his sore throat clearly obvios when he moans.  
Riley's body arches into his touch.

"God I love you John" It moments like this when John realises why he loves Simon so much. He's the only one to piss him off to the max, but also the one to make him calm down quicker than anyone else. Spite the fact that Simon is a insufferable wanker with an attitude from hell.

"Im close" Simon cries out,

"Me too"

John watches as sweat rolls down the Brit's body, watching his long fingers move across his thick cock, flicking his wrist's, crying out lettin him know, he's ready for him.

"Fuck Simon" John growls, his own release hitting him hard, white hot pleasure running through his body, spilling into his lover.

He drops Riley s legs as he regains his composure, looking over at Simon to see him cleaning himself up. John drops next to him, sighing, happy & sated.

"Okay, you gonna shut up now?" He asks, a hopeful smile on his face.

* * *

**xGhostxStealth -** Thankies. Well this isn't dominating Ghost, but he gets a little 'Sick love' ;)

**A Kiss For A Kill - **I think the fairies & tinkerbell scared everyone haha, Honestly I have random conversations like that with my fiancee & he thinks im amazing for it XD I decided "Alex, shut up attempting to talk proper english & just fuckin' write how we speak" Turned out nicely =)

**Duvalia -** You know, I like that, I promise the next one will be be a Roach/Ghost just for you ;) Might even Tag in some others (Your choise :P)

**GothicBandicoot** - Cheers, I try XD

**TheBleeding** - Cheers, glad to know you like =)

**PulsexofxthexMaggots** - 1. I love your pen name XD 2. Here you go! Updated...now give roach his squirrels back!XD


End file.
